I' Wont Give Up
by Anayance
Summary: Sam y Dean deben luchar cada uno por su cuenta si quieren volver a estar juntos, pero nada parece augurar un buen futuro para ninguno de ellos. Mientras Sam se cruza en el camino de una complicada -pero quizá falsa- agente del FBI, Dean es encarado por una misteriosa sombra que -parece- pretende ayudarlo. Y sin embargo... nada es lo que parece


Sam suspiró pesadamente y quitó la vista del laptop, para fijarla en el techo mientras se revolvía el cabello. Hacía ya dos meses que Dean y Cas habían desaparecido. Dos meses desde que Dick Roman había muerto. Dos meses desde que Kevin había sido secuestrado por seguidores de Crowley. Dos meses desde que habían acabado para siempre con el espíritu de Bobby. Dos meses desde que el rey de los demonios había develado su plan y le había dejado completamente solo, enfrentándose al mundo por su cuenta.

Ya había acabado con unos cinco leviatanes en ese tiempo. Nada lo suficientemente satisfactorio como para sacarse a Dean y Cas de la cabeza. Lo había intentado todo. Ouija. Médiums. Rituales. Contacto con demonios. Al menos con estos últimos había logrado descubrir que ni siquiera Crowley sabía donde estaban pues había puesto a un grupo de seguidores a investigar el paradero del cazador y el ángel. A duras penas había logrado sonsacarle esta información al demonio que había atrapado en la "Devil Trap" antes de matarlo. Y seguía sin tener nada concreto.

Y allí estaba ahora. Con un posible trabajo ad portas. No es que le interesara demasiado. No es que quisiera distraerse y olvidarse de la frustración que sentía. El caso tenía connotaciones angelísticas por donde se le viera. Quizá tenía que ver con Cas. O, en el más remoto de los casos, con Gabriel. Los únicos dos que al menos imaginaba podrían –querrían- ayudarlo.

Emilia Lobos, 21 años, estudiante sobresaliente en Stanford, hija ejemplar, leal amiga, solidaria vecina, maravillosa ser humano. Vamos, una santa en toda regla. Seguro y hasta seguía siendo virgen a sus 21 años. Según su historial médico conocido y su familia, gozaba de un excelente estado físico y una intachable salud. Y de la noche a la mañana… un infarto al miocardio amenaza con acabar con su corta vida. Es llevada de emergencia al hospital más cercano. Cinco minutos después de ser ingresada, la sala donde era atendida es iluminada por una gran, brillante e intensa luz blanca que carboniza las paredes, pero, sin embargo, nadie sale lastimado, salvo la propia Emilia, quien desaparece misteriosamente. La desaparición súbita llamaba la atención. Bueno… la desaparición y el hecho que de pronto todos los que hubieron estado en el hospital cambiaron su forma de pensar radicalmente, se convirtieron en mejores personas, más conscientes con la naturaleza y felices del día a día. Por donde se le viera, el caso rezaba "Cielo" desde donde se le mirara. Tal vez la pobre Emily habría sido poseída por algún ángel. Y un ángel podía ser la ayuda clave que Sam necesitaba en esos momentos. Y ya que no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, decidió tomar el Impala y partir rumbo a California.

La mujer suspiró profundo, apoyando su frente en el helado cristal, fijando la vista en los vehículos que iban de un lado a otro, en las personas que deambulaban por las calles y en quienes disfrutaban ya del calor hogareño a esas horas de la noche. Finalmente posó la mirada sobre el oscuro manto estrellado, con sus acaramelados ojos reluciendo ante la luz de la luna llena. Un rebelde mechón de cabello negro cayó por su sien izquierda, rodeándole sus suaves mejillas.

Había sido un día agotador. Más que agotador… exhaustivo. O Más que eso si era posible. Ni siquiera quería moverse. No quería ir a la cama, porque sabía que al día siguiente debía levantarse bastante temprano y no sabía si pasar la noche entera en vela, o dormir las tres horas que le quedaban hasta la madrugada.

Finalmente se levantó y cerró las cortinas del cuarto del hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Cerró los ojos cansinamente y volvió a suspirar.

-Odio este trabajo- susurró, con aire derrotado, para luego tenderse sobre la cama como un peso muerto y comenzar la labor de intentar dormir.

Sam detuvo el automóvil en el estacionamiento y se revisó el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, para asegurarse de tener la credencial falsa, para luego bajarse del vehículo y dirigirse hacia la entrada de emergencias del hospital. Una enfermera pecosa le recibió con una amplia sonrisa y ojos brillantes, como si acabara de enterarse que había ganado la Lotería.

-Buenas tardes, agente Nudgent- sonrió él, enseñando la credencial falsa, la cual la mujer escrutó con descuido- Estoy aquí para hablar con el doctor… ¿Masterson?

-Matterson- le corrigió ella, sin perder su enorme sonrisa, que ya comenzaba a ser perturbadora para Sam- Un segundo, le llamaré.

Sam asintió, descuidadamente y se apartó a pasos del mesón, observando alrededor. Por todos lados sólo veía sonrisas, salvo, claro, los pacientes. Los trabajadores, en cambio, parecían estar viviendo el día más feliz en sus felices vidas. Eso era perturbador incluso para alguien como él.

-Agente- un hombre robusto, de edad avanzada, llegó hasta él, estirando su mano para saludarlo cordialmente, aunque no parecía tan emocionadamente feliz como el resto del personal. Sam reconoció la voz como la del hombre con el que había hablado por teléfono la noche anterior- Soy el doctor Matterson, sígame, por favor- le indicó el sujeto, guiándolo hacia la entrada de personal- Su compañera se le ha adelantado y ya está examinando la sala de urgencias 5.

Sam no pudo evitar trastabillar levemente al oírlo. ¿Compañera, había dicho?

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-Su compañera- repitió el doctor, deteniéndose a la entrada de una amplia sala, completamente carbonizada y a Sam se le detuvo el corazón justo a la altura de la garganta.

Un mujer, de unos veinte y tantos años, brillante cabello negro atado en una coleta y un impecable traje negro, estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con una libreta de notas en las manos, donde parecía anotar algunos detalles de lo que observaba. Sam ni siquiera alcanzó a decir algo, antes que la desconocida se diera la vuelta y clavara en el doctor unos intensos y cristalinos ojos color caramelo.

-Doctor Matterson, pensé que nadie podía venir a esta sala- dijo ella, lanzando una fría mirada sobre Sam y cerrando su pequeña libreta de notas.

-El agente Nudgent es del FBI también, pensé que venían juntos- explicó el doctor mirando a la mujer y luego lanzando una mirada dudosa sobre el castaño, quien ya sentía que el mundo se estaba deshaciendo bajo sus pies.

-Oh, claro… no nos conocíamos personalmente aún- musitó ella, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca a Sam- ¿Podría dejarnos a solas para seguir analizando la escena?- el doctor hizo un cordial asentimiento y se alejó, dejándolos solos. Sam no sabía si era el momento apropiado para hablar, no sabía si la mujer podía ser también una cazadora haciéndose pasar por agente del FBI, o si realmente pertenecía a la agencia gubernamental, pero era lo suficientemente nueva como para no conocer el protocolo en casos así. Ella se acercó hasta él, haciendo resonar el intenso tintineo de sus tacones en el suelo carbonizado, y se detuvo, mirándolo ceñuda.- Trabajé con Henriksen, años atrás- musitó, manteniéndose fríamente calmada y Sam tragó saliva, nervioso al oír el nombre- Cuando estaba tras hermanos dedicados a profanar tumbas y asaltar bancos… así que, aunque me costaría un poco al principio, podría reconocerlos enseguida- puntualizó- ¿Sam, no?

En ese preciso momento, Sam supo que estaba completamente perdido. No sólo no conseguiría dar con la razón de lo que había sucedido en aquella sala de urgencias, si no también se iría detenido en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Podía salir corriendo, huir mientras tenía tiempo. Seguro ella no sería capaz de alcanzarlo corriendo con esos enormes tacones de aguja. Sin embargo, su cristalina mirada era tan intensa que parecía mantenerlo clavado en el mismo sitio.

-Yo…- titubeó, sintiéndose la garganta apretada

-No me interesa- lo cortó ella- Dejé de estar en el caso Winchester cuando murió Henrikssen, así que no me interesa ni siquiera llamar a la policía.- explicó, con calma, girándose para darle la espalda y suspirando pesadamente, para luego volverse a mirarlo- Pero este es mi primer caso como agente de campo, y me han dejado verlo yo sola, así que no quiero que nadie venga a arruinármelo. No hay nada de extraño en esto, salvo la posibilidad de un ataque terrorista. No hay nada que tú tengas que investigar, así que tomarás tus cosas, subirás a tu coche de la prehistoria, y te largarás de aquí- dio apenas tres pasos y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente- ¿Está claro?

Sam asintió, sabiendo que no tenía caso intentar explicarle de qué iba el asunto. Era mejor aprovechar el tiempo de ventaja y salir de ahí sin ser arrestado, para dedicarse a averiguar algo más de la tal Emily a través de su familia y conocidos.

-Completamente claro- susurró, acomodándose la chaqueta, un poco dolido de tener que agachar la cabeza ante una mujer que apenas estaba enfrentándose al mundo, pero agradecido de que ella no tuviera intenciones de meterse con él.

-Me alegro- la mujer esbozó una falsa sonrisa y miró hacia la puerta, en un claro gesto para que se largara de allí. Sam se dio la vuelta, disponiéndose a salir, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giró hacia la agente.

-Lamento lo de Henriksen- musitó y ella alzó una ceja, interrogativa- Era una buena persona, un excelente agente. Estuvimos con él, mi hermano y yo, antes de que… muriera. Una verdadera lástima. Justo cuando había entendido de qué iba todo.

-De demonios, ángeles y criaturas oscuras… lo sé- repuso ella, arrugando la nariz, en un soberbio gesto de sarcasmo.

Sam sacudió la cabeza, y salió de la sala, rumbo a la salida, pensativo. No sabía qué exactamente, pero había algo en esa mujer que despertaba toda su intriga, y al mismo tiempo le daba unas incomprensibles ganas de salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Se detuvo junto al Impala y sacó las llaves para subir y alejarse antes de que ella se arrepintiera en lo de no llamar a la policía, y alcanzara al menos a sonsacar algo de información de la familia de Emilia Lobos, pero entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza. Henriksen se había enterado de la verdad acerca de demonios poco antes de morir, no era posible que hubiera traspasado esa información a alguien más antes de que Lilith acabara con su vida. Era imposible que alguien en el FBI supiera acerca de demonios, y mucho menos ángeles, pues en los tiempos que Henriksen estaba tras sus pasos ni siquiera ellos mismos imaginaban que los angeles existieran.

Pensó en darse la vuelta nuevamente y enfrentar a la dichosa agente. Pero se lo pensó mejor y sacó su teléfono, para marcar el número de la sheriff Jody Mills. Ya había hablado con ella hacía unas tres semanas y ella le había dejado en claro que cualquier cosa que necesitase se la hiciera saber, y quien mejor que una agente de policía para saber si realmente el FBI estaba investigando el caso del Saint George.

-¿Diga?

-Jody… Sam Winchester- indicó el castaño, comenzando a subir al Impala

-Sam, que gusto oírte… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la mujer, con voz preocupada.

-Sí, sólo investigando un caso en California- escuchó un relajado suspiro al otro lado de la línea- Te llamaba precisamente por eso.

-Necesitas que te ayude a investigar algo- inquirió la sheriff

-Quisiera saber si es posible averiguar si el FBI está investigando el caso- explicó Sam, recibiendo un escueto "Ajá" desde el otro lado de la línea- Me encontré con una supuesta agente y no he podido investigar bien el lugar del suceso, pero ella además ha hecho un comentario que no me cuadra del todo.

-Ya veo- musitó Jody, aunque por el tono de voz, Sam comprendió que no entendía muy bien de qué iba la historia- Tengo algunos conocidos en el FBI, veré qué puedo averiguar. Dices que estás en California.

-En el Hospital Saint George- asintió Sam- Una chica desapareció luego de que una intensa luz blanca iluminara todo el lugar, y ahora todos los que estaban allí en ese momento parecen muy felices con la vida, si sabes a qué me refiero.

-Suena extraño… incluso para nosotros. Y no entiendo porqué el FBI tendría que estar inmiscuido- suspiró la sheriff- Veré que puedo averiguar y te llamo en cuanto tenga noticias.

-Gracias Jody

-Cuando quieras- respondió la mujer, cortando la llamada.

Sam hizo partir el motor y se encaminó rumbo a la casa de los Lobos. La familia, como era de esperarse, estaba abatida. No tenían más palabras que halagos para su única hija y lo único que ansiaban era dar con su paradero. Por lo que pudo inquirir Sam, la agente del FBI aún no les había visitado, pues ellos se mostraron confusos al saber que la agencia gubernamental estaba en el caso, pero agradecidos de contar con toda la ayuda posible para dar con su pequeña. Aparte de eso, Sam no pudo sacar nada en claro. No hubieron señales extrañas alrededor de la chica antes de lo sucedido, estaba, como siempre por los viernes en la tarde, en su clase de ballet y de pronto había sentido un fuerte dolor al pecho, cayendo desplomada a los pocos segundos y no había vuelto a recobrar la consciencia en ningún momento.

-Muchas gracias- musitó Sam, levantándose del sillón para marcharse

-Hubo algo…- continuó la señora Lobos, dudosa y su marido la miró, frunciendo el ceño- Aunque no sé si signifique algo… o si es verdad siquiera- Sam la miró, instándola a continuar- Cassy, la mejor amiga de Mila… está estudiando literatura y es un poco melodramática para todo. Ella estaba con nuestra hija cuando sucedió todo…

-Según Cassy- la interrumpió el señor Lobos, con un dejo de impaciencia- Antes de quedar inconsciente, Emilia había dicho algunas cosas… incoherentes.

-¿Qué cosas?- interrogó Sam, picado por la curiosidad

-Emilia parecía estar viendo a alguien- susurró la señora Lobos- Hablaba de lo maravillosamente hermosa que era y el profundo sentimiento de paz que sentía.- la mujer miró al castaño, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente- Pero, como le he dicho… probablemente mañana Cassy aparecerá con algún cuento corto incluyendo esas metáforas que asegura haber oído de mi hija.

-Ya veo- asintió Sam, distraídamente- Bueno, seguiremos investigando, y en cuanto tengamos algo en claro nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes.

Salió de la casa Lobos con lo que supuestamente había escuchado la tal Cassy dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Antes de caer inconsciente, Emilia parecía haber visto a alguien realmente hermosa, y luego en el hospital una intensa luz blanca había iluminado el lugar, haciendo desaparecer a Emilia. Todo podría indicar que se trataba de acciones angélicas. Todo, salvo que… si Emilia había visto al ángel que posiblemente la poseyera, ¿No deberían haber sangrado sus ojos?

Pensó en ir a ver enseguida a la tal Cassy, pero el viaje hasta California había sido largo y el encuentro con la supuesta agente del FBI lo había dejado ansioso. Y además no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior. Así que optó por pasarse a comprar algo de comida de camino al hotel.

Luego de comerse el sándwich y tomarse una cerveza, se sentó frente al laptop, para ver si podía encontrar algo de información relevante acerca de la vida de Emilia Lobos. Pero no había nada peculiar. Era una muchacha hermosa, una estudiante sobresaliente en todos sus años de estudio, muy creyente y católica, con anhelos de convertirse en abogada y ayudar a personas de escasos recursos. Nunca una enfermedad. Nunca nada extraño a su alrededor, salvo el hecho de haber sobrevivido casi milagrosamente a una fuerte pulmonía cuando tenía un años de edad.

Suspiró cansinamente y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos, cansado, pero antes que pudiera caer frito, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Jody- saludó, tras ver el número en la pantalla del teléfono

-Sam, tengo novedades- indicó la sheriff, con la voz un poco agitada- El FBI no está ni mínimamente interesado en el caso del Saint George. Ni siquiera tenían conocimiento de él. Sea quien sea con quien te has cruzado, no es del FBI.

-Me lo temía- replicó Sam- Gracias Jody

Cortó la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, frunciendo el ceño dudoso. Fuera quien fuera esa mujer, lo había reconocido, sabía acerca de Henrikssen, sabía sobre ángeles y demonios. Se lamentó de haber sentido algo de temor y no haber preguntado su nombre… aunque, así como había mentido sobre ser del FBI, seguro mentiría acerca de su nombre también.

Iba a tomar su chaqueta para regresar al hospital, por si aún la encontraba allí, pero alguien tocó a su puerta tres veces. Sam se giró hacia el portal, dudoso, y tomó el arma que tenía cerca, para acercarse a abrir. Pensó en lo extraño que se movía el mundo cuando vio a la supuesta agente frente a él.

-Así que me has estado investigando- musitó ella, entrando a la habitación como si de la suya propia se tratara.

-Adelante, estás en tu casa- ironizó Sam, cerrando la puerta y dándose la vuelta para apuntarla con el arma- ¿Quién eres?

-No una agente del FBI, como te habrás enterado ya a estas alturas- replicó ella. Sam inconsciente llevó su mano libre hacia el cuchillo que guardaba en el cinto del pantalón- Tampoco una demonio, si es lo que estás pensando para buscar tu mágico cuchillo.

-¿Quién eres?- insistió el castaño, cada vez más intrigado

-Alguien a quien no le gusta que se metan en su camino, nada más- sonrió ella, acercándose suavemente. Sam podría haber disparado. O al menos podría haber hecho algo para atacarla. Pero sencillamente no podía. Estaba completamente idiotizado, siguiendo con la mirada casa movimiento. Era tan poéticamente hermosa, más de lo que cualquier mujer que Sam hubiera conocido antes, y el sentimiento de paz que lo estaba inundando a medida que ella se acercaba, era algo que Sam simplemente no podía describir.- Pero no tenemos por qué ser enemigos, tú y yo- susurró ella, cuando se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, para luego acercarse sinuosamente y besarlo sutilmente en el cuello.

La corriente eléctrica que recorrió la espina dorsal de Sam en ese momento casi le deja sin fuerza para mantenerse en pie, mientras su respiración se agitaba más de lo normal, a medida que los suaves y aterciopelados besos se deslizaban por la firme línea de su mandíbula. Para cuando sintió los tiernos labios de la mujer en los suyos, simplemente no pudo contenerse más. Dejó caer el arma que tenía en la mano y rodeando a la morena por la cintura, la giró hasta empotrarla contra la pared, devorándole la boca con ansiada lujuria. Pero cuando se apartó levemente, lo que vio de soslayo a través del espejo, le dejó helado de pies a cabeza.

A su espalda, Lucifer le miraba, sonrientemente satisfecho, alzando sus dos pulgares, mientras susurraba "Así se hace, campeón".

Sam se alejó de la mujer, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras un intenso sonido repiqueteaba en su cabeza. Un sonido familiar. Un sonido que se asemejaba a su…

El castaño casi cae de la silla cuando se incorporó, demasiado bruscamente, mientras su móvil repiqueteaba incesantemente sobre la mesa.

-Diga- susurró, contestando a la llamada mientras miraba alrededor, algo confuso.

-Sam, ¿Estás bien? Te oyes agitado- preguntó Jody

-Nada, sólo… un mal sueño- respondió el castaño, soltando un profundo suspiro- ¿Tienes novedades?

-Así es- asintió la sheriff- El FBI cree que lo sucedido en el Saint George es un ataque terrorista, pero no quieren darle demasiada importancia, así que han enviado a una de sus agentes más novatas en campo, Holly Wolfe. No hay nada acerca de ella, muy buena agente mientras trabajaba en la oficina, fue asistente de Viktor Henriksen. Y es una de esas agentes que te ponen en las películas. Muy estricta y completamente cuadrada, así que dudo que puedas razonar con ella, Sam.

-Ya veo- resopló el castaño- Gracias, Jody.

-Lo que necesites- replicó ella, cortando la llamada.

Sam se dejó caer sobre la cama, confundido. Entendía haber soñado con la tal Holly, después de todo, estaba un pelín obsesionado con saber quién era exactamente. Quizá no era la forma correcta de soñar con ella, pero lo entendía. También entendía el sentimiento de paz que había tenido, y el pensar que era "poéticamente hermosa" (Que incluso para él sonaba patético), pues simplemente repetía las palabras que supuestamente Cassy había oído decir a Emilia antes que esta cayera inconsciente. Pero lo que no le cuadraba en lo absoluto… era que Lucifer estuviera presente en su sueño también. Aquello no era bueno. Nada bueno.


End file.
